The Rise of the House of Malfoy
by Lenila
Summary: Lucius hilft Draco in den Weihnachtsferien bei seinem Aufsatz für Geschichte der Magie über die Herkunft seiner Familie. Leider haben beide nur wenig Ahnung, welche Geschichte sich hinter ihrem Familienstammbaum in Wahrheit verbirgt. 17/17
1. Der Aufsatz

Titel: The Rise of the House of Malfoy  
Autorin: Lenila 

Beschreibung: Lucius hilft Draco in den Weihnachtsferien bei seinem Aufsatz für Geschichte der Magie über die Herkunft seiner Familie. Leider haben beide nur wenig Ahnung, welche Geschichte sich hinter ihrem Familienstammbaum in Wahrheit verbirgt. [in Arbeit

Disclaimer: Ein Teil der handelnden Figuren stammt ursprünglich aus der Feder von J.K. Rowling. Ich habe an ihnen keinerlei Rechte welcher Art auch immer. Diese FF ist frei erfunden und zudem vollkommen unkommerziell. Danke.

Hinweis: Die Geschichte entstand, nachdem ich für ein HP-Rollenspiel in der Gründerzeit einen Chara-Steckbrief getippt habe. Ich wollte unbedingt einen Vorfahren von Lucius und Draco ausspielen. Das RPG ist noch nicht gestartet, aber der Lebenslauf des Charas ist fertig und dient hier als Grundlage. Dann noch zwei Worte zum Titel: Es handelt sich um eine Anspielung auf "The Fall of the House of Usher" von Poe, allerdings hat der Inhalt eigentlich nichts mit der Kurzgeschichte zu tun. Wie bei "The Horse and his Boy" gilt hier, dass ich den Wortlaut nur hübsch fand...

---

_1991 n. Chr.  
Whiltshire (Landsitz der Familie Malfoy)_

Warmes Sonnenlicht fiel durch das verglaste Oberlicht der schweren Haustür und traf auf die schwarzen und weißen Fliesen in der Eingangshalle, über welche Lucius Malfoy hinweg zur Treppe ging. In der linken Hand hielt er mehrere Briefe, die mit der Eule gekommen waren, in der rechten eine Tasse aus feinem chinesischem Porzellan, in welcher ein Tee vielversprechend sein Aroma in aufsteigenden Schwaden an den Raum abgab.

Es war bereits später Nachmittag, aber Lucius hatte viel zu tun gehabt und hatte es nicht rechtzeitig zum Tee nach Hause geschafft. Auch am ersten Weihnachtsfeiertag war ein Malfoy nicht nur Familienvater, auch wenn Draco aus der Schule in den Ferien hier war und Lucius gerne etwas Zeit mit seinem Sohn verbracht hätte. Er hatte ihm verdächtig wenig von seinen ersten Wochen in Hogwarts erzählt. Narzissa lag Lucius schon seit den ersten Ferientagen voller Besorgnis darüber in den Ohren.

Lucius Malfoy ging die Treppe nach oben und fand zu seiner überraschung die Tür zur Bibliothek nur angelehnt vor. Dobby hatte in dieser Beziehung strikte Anweisungen. Der Hauself hatte den Raum nicht zu betreten. Narzissa mied das Arbeitszimmer ihres Mannes immer und Draco interessierte sich eigentlich nur für die verbotenen Bücher über Schwarze Magie, die Lucius allerdings nicht offen im Haus herumstehen hatte.

Misstrauisch stieß Lucius die Tür mit dem Fuß auf und fand seinen Sohn bäuchlings auf dem schweren Teppich liegend, vor sich ein Blatt Pergament, in der Hand eine Schreibfeder, mit welcher er sich spielerisch am Kinn entlang strich. Der Junge sah auf, als sich die Tür öffnete.

"Was machst Du hier?", wollte Lucius streng wissen und trat ein. Die Post landete auf dem Schreibtisch, auf dem bereits Bücher, Schreibrollen und mehrere geheftete Notizbücher lagen.

Draco drehte sich zur Seite und setzte sich in den Schneidersitz. Er kannte seinen Vater. Er hielt nichts von herumlümmeln, schon gar nicht auf dem Boden, auch wenn der Teppich dick und weich genug dafür war. Der Junge deutete mit der Schreibfeder zur Wand. "Professor Binns hat uns über die Ferien einen Aufsatz über die Geschichte unserer Familien aufgegeben."

Lucius stellte die Teetasse auf den Schreibtisch zwischen das Tintenfass und einen schmalen Band mit der Aufschrift "Namensverzeichnis der Reinblütigen Zauberer, 1974". Er lehnte sich halb sitzend gegen seinen Schreibtisch und stützte die Hände auf dem Rand ab. Sein Blick galt wie der seines Sohnes dem großen Stammbaum an der Wand.

"Und, wie weit bist Du?", erkundigte sich Lucius bei Draco. Er erinnerte sich düster, einen entsprechenden Aufsatz selbst in seinen ersten Weihnachtsferien geschrieben zu haben. Unvermittelt hatte er ein leichtes Deja vú.

Draco seufzte und wandte den Blick von dem Stammbau auf das Pergament vor ihm, auf dem erst ein einziger Name stand. "Ich habe erst angefangen", log er. Ihm genügte es zu wissen, dass er reinblütig war und seine Familie zu den ältesten im Land gehörte. Namen und Jahreszahlen waren nicht sein Fall, vor allem nicht, wenn sie auswendig zu lernen waren. "Cuinn von Whiltshire."

Lucius sah über Dracos Schulter hinweg auf das bis auf den Namen noch jungfräuliche Pergament. "Und?", wollte er wissen. Er kannte den Lebenslauf von Cuinn von Whiltshire, dem Grafen, auf den die Familie Malfoy ihren Stammbaum zurückführte. Aber er hatte nicht vor, Draco alles vorzukauen. Der Junge sollte nicht alles auf dem Silbertablett präsentiert bekommen. Das verdarb den Charakter, fand Lucius, der das Thema regelmäßig mit Narzissa durchging, ohne an der Einstellung seiner Frau etwas ändern zu können.

Draco rümpfte die Nase, da genau dieses "Und" zurzeit das Problem war. Er hatte eigentlich noch nichts außer dem Namen und dem Todesjahr. "Er lebte zu Zeiten von Slytherin", sagte Draco schließlich, in der Hoffnung, aus dem Nichts in seinem Kopf etwas machen zu können, was seinen Vater halbwegs zufrieden stellen konnte.

Lucius machte eine Handbewegung zu einem der Bücherregale an der Wand. "In der zweiten Reihe steht die Chronik der Grafschaften von England vom Mittelalter bis zur Neuzeit", sagte er. Draco beeilte sich auf die Füße zu kommen und zu dem Regal zu gehen, um das Buch heraus zu suchen. "Dort kannst Du Cuinn von Whiltshire nachschlagen. Und wenn Du mehr weißt, kannst Du mir etwas über ihn erzählen. Nicht, dass Du mir in Deinen Aufsatz nur Unfug schreibst."

Draco seufzte stumm über diese verbale Ohrfeige. Sein Vater war nicht sonderlich zufrieden gewesen mit den Leistungen im ersten Schulhalbjahr. Dabei wollte Draco es seinem Vater möglichst Recht machen und seine Erwartungen erfüllen, auch wenn es um solch langweiligen Dinge wie Geschichte ging. Er zog das Buch aus dem Regal und begann zu blättern, während sein Vater sich hinter den Schreibtisch setzte und die Post durchsah.


	2. Cuiin von Whiltshire

_988 n. Chr.  
Gloucestershire_

Es regnete und es war kalt. Gregory von Manmouth hatte den Blick gesenkt und lieъ den Regen über den Rand der Kapuze seines weiten Umhangs auf den Rücken seines Pferdes tropfen. Seine Knappen, die hinter ihm ritten, hatten die Köpfe ebenfalls eingezogen und zitterten leicht in der klammen Kälte. Einer der Jungen konnte sich kaum noch auf seinem Pferd halten und hustete von Zeit zu Zeit.

Gregory fluchte insgeheim, dass er seinen Neffen als Knappen aufgenommen hatte. Der Junge war einfach zu schwächlich für das Ritterwesen. Wäre er sein Vater gewesen, hätte er ihn in ein Kloster geschickt. Vielleicht wäre ein ordentlicher Mönch aus ihm geworden, vielleicht einmal ein einflussreicher Abt. Es schadete nie, einen Geistlichen in der Familie zu haben. Warum er ihm den Jungen als Knappen geschickt hatte, mochten die Heiligen wissen.

Allerdings würde das Problem sich vermutlich in den nächsten Tagen von selbst erledigen, wenn der Junge nicht einen trockenen Schlafplatz bekam, etwas Warmes zu Essen und ein Feuer, an dem er sich auch äuъerlich wärmen konnte. Das Leben eines Knappen und auch eines späteren Ritters war voller Entbehrungen, Anstrengungen - und selektiv. Gregory bezeifelte, dass der Junge überhaupt alt genug werden würde, um die ersten beiden Erfahrungen zu genüge machen zu können. Ihn hielt er jedenfalls im Moment nur auf. Wäre er nicht sein Neffe...

Gregory sah auf, als sie den Wald verlieъen und eine kleine Lichtung sich vor ihnen auftat. Er wusste, dass es hier einige Pachtbauern gab, welche dem Grafen von Gloucestershire zinspflichtig waren. Er hatte entschieden, den Jungen bei dem Erstbesten von ihnen zu lassen und weiter zu reiten. Er würde ein paar Münzen dort lassen und den schmutzigen Bauernlumpen mehr in Aussicht stellen, wenn er den Jungen in zwei Monaten wieder gesund abholen würde.

Der Ritter lenkte sein Pferd an den Rand einer bebauten Parzelle mit ihren flachen Furchen, deren Saat der Regen problemlos wieder fortspülen würde, auch wenn einige junge Leute und ein paar Jungen und Mädchen verschiedenen Alters den Boden mit hölzernen Gerätschaften bearbeiteten ohne auf den Regen zu achten. Bauern waren stumpf in ihren Sinnen.

"He da, Bursche", rief Gregory den nächsten von ihnen zu sich. "Sprichst Du Englisch?"

Der junge Mann kam ehrfurchtsvoll näher. Seine fahlblonden Haare waren verschwitzt, seine Kleidung dreckig, barfuъ lief er durch die schlammige Erde. Ein Mädchen, kaum älter als Gregorys junger Knappe folgte ihm mit wachem Blick, die Fremden bestaunend ohne die Scheu des jungen Mannes, der ihr älterer Bruder sein musste.

"Ja, Herr", sagte er junge Mann und kniete neben Gregorys Pferd eilig nieder, den Blick gesenkt. Seine Hand zog seine Schwester energisch neben sich auf die Knie. Das Mädchen hatte hellblonde, strubbelige Haare, in welchen Stroh steckte. Das Gesicht war mit Ruъ befleckt, die Kleidung zerrissen. Man sah die helle Haut durch die Löcher in ihrem Kleid hervorschimmern. Die Arme und Beine waren bloъ, die Knochen standen hervor. Das Gesicht war abgehärmt und die Wangen eingefallen.

Die Bauern gaben ihren Kindern nicht viel zu essen, während sie selbst in Saus und Braus lebten. Jeder Pächter wusste das. Wohin sollte sonst all das Geld gekommen sein, das sie mit ihrem Land erwirtschafteten, aber am Ende des Jahres nicht zurückzahlen konnten? Es waren Taugenichtse allesamt.

"Mein Knappe hier ist krank", sagte Gregory an den jungen Mann gewandt, dem stechenden Blick des Mädchens ausweichend. Vielleicht war sie eine Hexe. Aufmüpfig genug dafür schien sie. "Wenn Dein Herr einen trockenen Platz zum Schlafen hat, dem Jungen etwas zu essen geben und ihn pflegen kann, lasse ich ihn hier und diese Silberpennys als Vorschuss." Gregory zeigte dem jungen Mann einige Münzen. Er hob nur kurz den Blick. Das Mädchen betrachtete die Münzen mit einem gierigen Blick.

Gregory schauderte. "Wenn man sich gut um ihn kümmert", fuhr er eilig fort, "ihn ordentlich versorgt und er gesund ist, wenn ich in zwei Monaten wieder komme, dann gebe ich Euch mehr. Verstehst Du das?"

"Ja, Herr", antwortete der junge Mann dehmütig. "Wir werden gut für ihn sorgen. Er wird den besten Schlafplatz im Hause meines Vaters bekommen und Fleisch zu essen. Wir werden ihn gesundpflegen und bei uns behalten, bis Ihr wiederkommt, Herr."

Gregory war zufrieden. "Und behandelt ihn gut, er ist der Sohn eines Grafen", mahnte er und wandte sich nach hinten. "Cuinn, Du bleibst bei diesen Leuten." Der junge Grafensohn machte Anstalten zu widersprechen, doch Gregory wischte den aufkeimenden Einwand zur Seite. "Das ist ein Befehl Deines Herren. Du bist uns hier mehr eine Last als eine Hilfe, wie es sich für einen Knappen gehört."

Der junge Cuinn von Whiltshire schien unter den Worte zusammen zu schrumpfen und lenkte wortlos sein Pferd aus dem Tross und zu dem jungen Mann, der sich langsam erhob und das Pferd am Zügel nahm. Gregory warf ihm das Geld zu und befahl sein Pferd wieder in Bewegung. Er war froh, hier weg zu kommen. Der hungrige Blick des blonden Mädchens schien ihm noch in seinem Rücken zu kleben, bis er aus dem Sichtfeld der Bauern verschwunden war.


	3. Muggels und Malfoys

_1991 n. Chr.  
Whiltshire (Landsitz der Familie Malfoy)_

Lucius Malfoy blätterte eine weitere Seite des Tagespropheten um, den er sich nach der Post vorgenommen hatte. Er saß leicht über den Schreibtisch gebeugt, die Arme vor sich angewinkelt, damit seine Finger nicht mit der Druckerschwärze in Berührung kamen. Der Zauberstab ruhte zwischen Zeige- und Mittelfinger in einer Position, die am ehesten an einen Teil eines Essstäbchen-Bestecks denken ließ.

Draco saß auf dem mit Leder bezogenen Feldstuhl, der einem seiner Vorfahren gehört hatte und im ausgehenden Mittelalter als Reisemobiliar mitgeführt worden war. Klappte man ihn zusammen, schrumpfte er auf die Größe einer Nuss. Optisch mehr her machte er allerdings aber natürlich im aufgeklappten Zustand, weshalb er mit dem auf ihm prangenden Wappen der Familie Malfoy neben einem der Bücherregale stand.

Eines der Bücher lag auf Dracos Schoß aufgeschlagen. Seine Seiten wurden in Anwesenheit seines Vaters betont behutsam geblättert. Draco wusste, dass sein Vater der Meinung war, dass man teure Gegenstände - und dazu gehörte ein in Salamanderhaut geschlagenes Buch aus handgeschöpftem Seidenpapier - mit Sorgfalt behandeln musste. Draco verstand die Aufregung nicht. Wenn das Buch zerlesen wirken würde, könnte sein Vater problemlos eine neues kaufen.

Lucius schnaubte unwillig, während er einen Artikel über die neuen muggelfreundlichen Richtlinien zum Verhalten in der öffentlichkeit überflog. Er würde Scrimgeour wohl noch einmal seinen Standpunkt genauer dalegen müssen, vielleicht mit einem Hinweis auf seine letzte recht beträchtliche Spende für St. Mungo. Muggel waren ein Thema, bei dem für Lucius Malfoy der Spaß aufhörte.

Der Stammbaum der Familie ließ sich bis ins Mittelalter zurückführen und nie war auch nur ein Muggel in ihm zu finden gewesen. Kein Schlammblut und kein Squib war in der Familie Malfoy urkundlich zu finden, selbst in ihren Wurzeln waren sie Zauberer, anders als viele anderen Familien.

"Nun?", wollte Lucius schließlich von Draco wissen, während er mit einem Wink des Zauberstabs die Zeitung zu den Todesanzeigen weiterblätterte. "Kannst Du mir bereits etwas über Deine Vorfahren berichten?" Er sah nur kurz zu seinem Sohn und ging dann die Anzeigen durch.

Draco straffte seine Haltung. "Cuinn von Whiltshire", begann er und machte eine kurze Pause um nach einem zustimmenden "Hm" seines Vaters fortzufahren, "war der jüngste Sohn des Grafen von Whiltshire, der im Kloster von Iona unterrichtet wurde. Er durchlief dort die Ausbildung im Elementarunterricht und dann in den" - Draco kämpfte kurz mit den unbekannten Worten auf seiner Zunge -"Septem Artes."

Lucius nickte und trank seinen Tee aus, die Tasse von sich schiebend. "Wieso ist er nicht in Hogwarts zur Schule gegangen?", wollte er wissen und musterte seinen Sohn prüfend. Draco war nicht wirklich dumm, aber manchmal fand Lucius, dass er etwas schneller auf die richtigen Ideen kommen könnte. Narzissa meinte, Kinder wären eben nicht so schnell im Denken, wie Erwachsene, aber Lucius fand diesen Standpunkt nicht haltbar. Kinder waren kleine Erwachsene und sie hatten sich auch so zu verhalten.

Draco kaute kurz auf seiner Unterlippe, bevor sich sein Gesicht aufhellte. "Hogwarts war noch nicht gegründet." Cuinn von Whiltshire hatte vor über tausend Jahren gelebt. Draco zögerte kurz. "Deswegen ist er in eine Klosterschule geschickt worden."

Der Kloster von Iona. Draco überlegte, woher er diesen Namen kannte. War es ein berühmtes Kloster? Ein sehr altes? Er hatte von Klöster allgemein wenig Ahnung. Klöster waren Einrichtungen der Muggel und mit Muggel wollte Draco genauso wenig zu tun haben wie sein Vater. Muggel und Malfoys, die beiden Worte schlossen sich praktisch gegenseitig aus.


	4. Kendra und Cuiin

988 n. Chr.  
Gloucestershire 

"Kendra?" Cuinn hustete. Sein Mund war trocken und ihm war furchtbar heiß. Es war dunkel im Raum, aber er wusste, dass das Mädchen nicht weit von ihm entfernt auf dem Boden lag und schlief. Er hatte ein wenig das Gefühl als würde das Strohlager, auf dem er lag, sich bewegen, auch wenn er wusste, dass dies nicht sein konnte.

Ein verwuschelter fahlblonder Haarschopf tauchte neben dem Krankenlager auf. Graublaue Augen blinzelten verschlafen. "Was'n los", murmelte das Mädchen und streckte sich. Cuinn konnte im fahlen Mondlicht ihre helle Haut unter dem durchgetragenen Hemd sehen. Dunkle Schatten zeichneten die eingefallenen Augenpartie und die Wangen nach und ließen das Mädchen beinahe gespenstisch irreal wirken. Sie sah ihn noch nicht so wirklich wach an. "Magst Du was trinken?"

Kendra war die jüngste Tochter des Pachtbauern, bei dem Gregory seinen Cousin untergebracht hatte. Sie war zur Pflege des jungen Knappen abgestellt worden. Cuinn brauchte nicht lange nachdenken, warum. Sie war die Arbeitskraft, die am ehesten zu entbehren war, da sie die kleinste und schwächste war. Sie erinnerte ihn darin an sich selbst und vielleicht mochte er das Mädchen deshalb ganz gerne.

"Ja, Wasser, bitte", murmelte Cuinn heiser. "Und ich möchte bitte meinen Umhang haben." Er sah Kendras misstrauisch zusammengekniffenen Augen. "Ich will Dir etwas zeigen."

"Mitten in der Nacht", knurrte das Mädchen, nicht sonderlich begeistert, während es aus dem Raum tappte. Cuinn lächelte schwach und ließ den Kopf in das Stroh zurück sinken. Das Lager war durchaus annehmbar auch für einen jungen Mann von Adel. Betten schienen die Bauern nicht zu kennen, aber immerhin gab es ein Laken, auch wenn Cuinn zu kochen schien und es immer wieder unwillig von sich streifte.

Es dauerte nicht lange und das junge Mädchen kam zurück. Den Umhang hatte sie über den Kopf gehängt, um die Hände frei zu haben für den Becher mit Wasser. Cuinns Herz schlug erschrocken schneller, bis er erkannte, dass es Kendra war und nicht der Schnitter in seiner weiten Robe. Er hatte ein wenig Angst zu sterben, ohne gebeichtet zu haben. Man hatte ihm die Hölle gepredigt seit er klein war und er fürchtete sie mehr als den Tod selbst.

Cuinn trank begierig das Wasser, das das Mädchen ihm reichte. "Unten kann man ihn öffnen", sagte er augenscheinlich ziemlich zusammenhangslos. "Einer der Fäden ist so genäht, dass man an ihm ziehen kann. Ich glaube, es ist links eingenäht."

Kendra legte die Stirn in Falten und hob dann den Saum des Umhangs hoch, so dass sie trotz des nur fahl hereinscheinenden Mondlichts sehen konnte, was sie tat. Das Mädchen zupfte an einer ihr verdächtig erscheinenden Stelle am Saum und mit einem leisen Klimpern fielen mehrere Münzen auf den Boden.

Cuinn lachte leise. "Das ist rechts gewesen. Kannst Du nicht links von rechts unterscheiden?", wollte er wissen, doch Kendra hörte ihm nicht wirklich zu. "Das sind keine Penny", stellte sie fest und hob eine der großen Münzen auf. "Sind die viel Wert?"

"Geht so", sagte Cuinn und wurde sich bewusst, dass der Wert der Münzen wohl relativ war. Für einen Adligen mochte es nur ein Reisegeld sein, aber für einen Bauern war es wohl ein Vermögen. Sie hatten hier nicht einmal genug zu Essen für alle ihre Kinder. "Aber das Wichtige ist auf der anderen Seite", flüsterte er heiser.

Etwas widerwillig legte das Mädchen die Münze beiseite und holte einen Pergamentbogen aus dem Saum des Umhangs. "Das hier?" Sie hielt es gegen das Mondlicht. "Eine Urkunde oder so was?" Sie drehte das Pergament zwischen den Händen. Buchstaben waren ihr unbekannt. Außer, dass sie wusste, dass es so etwas wie Schrift gab, hatte sie davon keine Ahnung.

"Das ist ein Empfehlungsschreiben für das Kloster von Iona", sagte Cuinn langsam. "Mein Vater hat mich dorthin geschickt, aber ich wollte lieber Knappe werden. Hätte ich besser auf ihn gehört..." Seine Stimme klang traurig. "Wenn Du es haben willst, gehört es Dir."

"Was soll ich damit?", wollte Kendra irritiert wissen. Das Geld zu nehmen, damit hätte sie kein Problem, aber was sollte sie mit einem Empfehlungsschreiben?

Cuinn hustete und atmete danach einen Moment schwer. Dann erklärte er es dem Mädchen. "In einem Kloster lernt man lesen und schreiben. Das braucht man, um es im Leben weit zu bringen und das willst Du doch, oder? Nicht mehr hier in diesem Elend leben, oder? Und dort gibt es etwas zu essen, ganz kostenlos und einen Schlafplatz."

Kendra legte den Kopf schief. "Du meinst, ich soll das nehmen und sagen ich wäre Du?" Sie versuchte, den Gedanken zu erfassen. Sie war wohl älter als er, aber schmächtig und würde sicher als Junge durchgehen, wenn sie sich die Haare schneiden würde und seine Kleider anziehen. Iona war weit weg. Niemand würde dort Cuinn von Whiltshire kennen. Sie hätte ein Empfehlungsschreiben. Niemand würde es merken. "Und was ist mit Dir?"

Der Junge sah sie müde an. "Wirst Du für mich beten?", wollte er wissen. "Jeden Tag in Deinem Leben? Für meine Seele, damit sie nicht in die Hölle kommt?"

Kendra schluckte. Der Raum fühlte sich kalt an. Sie nickte mechanisch und ihre Hand umfasste das Pergament fester. "Ja. Jeden Tag." Sie wartete auf eine Antwort. Ihr Atem klang leise bebend in die Stille.

Dann schien die Kälte zu weichen und das Mädchen lehnte sich vor. Sie streifte dem Jungen den Ring vom Finger, der das Wappen des Hauses von Whiltshire trug. Seine Kleidung lag zusammengelegt in der Truhe in der anderen Ecke des Raumes. Sie passten Kendra wie für sie gemacht.

Das Mädchen klaubte die Münzen vom Boden auf und steckte sie sorgsam in ihre Tasche. Das Pergament verbarg sie unter dem Hemd. Sie warf sich den Mantel über und war bereits fast zur Tür hinaus, als sie innehielt und zu dem Jungen zurück sah. Der leblose Körper lag friedlich auf dem Stroh. Kendra bekreuzigte sich langsam und murmelte einen Segen. Dann floh sie in die Nacht.


	5. Die Suche nach Iona

_1991 n. Chr.  
Whiltshire (Landsitz der Familie Malfoy)_

"Und weiter?" Lucius Malfoys Worte rissen Draco aus seinen Gedanken. Er hatte sich gefragt, wie er wohl gewesen war, Cuinn von Whiltshire, der Mann, auf den die Malfoys ihren Stammbaum zurück führten. Das Mittelalter hatte nicht viele Zeugnisse hinterlassen, weshalb der Stammbaum vermutlich auch nicht weiter zurückzuverfolgen gewesen war.

Nicht einmal ein Geburtsdatum gab es für Cuinn von Whiltshire, nur ein Todesdatum. Draco hatte den entsprechenden Abschnitt in dem Buch auf seinem Schoß bereits überflogen. Angeblich war er mit knapp dreißig Jahren an der Pest gestorben. Der Autor vermutete allerdings, dass die Muggel, welche dies niedergeschrieben hatten, wohl die Drachenpocken gemeint haben mussten, da kein Zauberer an der Pest starb.

Draco senkte seinen Blick auf die Zeilen vor sich. Mehr stand in diesem Buch nicht. Der Junge dachte fieberhaft nach. Er wusste, dass sein Vater genau wusste, was in seinen Büchern stand. Er hatte ihm schließlich gesagt, in welchem er nachsehen sollte. "Ich brauche ein anderes Buch", entschied Draco. "In diesem steht nicht mehr."

Lucius nickte und Draco registrierte erfreut eine gewisse Anerkennung im Blick seines Vaters. "Sag Bescheid, wenn Du es gefunden hast", sagte Lucius und beugte sich wieder über seine Zeitung. Er hatte sicherlich nicht vor, den ganzen Tag seinem Sohn Privatunterricht zu geben. Mit einem Wink des Zauberstabs blätterte sich die nächste Seite des Tagespropheten auf.

Draco erhob sich, bemüht darum, möglichst leise zu sein. Er stellte das Buch zurück an seinen Platz und musterte das Regal vor sich beinahe feindlich. Er hatte wenig Lust, jetzt sämtliche Bücher durchzusehen. Warum konnte ihm sein Vater nicht einfach sagen, wo er suchen sollte?

Der Junge zog aufs Geradewohl einen in kostbares Drachenleder eingeschlagenen Band aus dem Regal. Das Buch zischelte leise, so dass Draco es behutsam zurückstellte, ohne es geöffnet zu haben. Sein Vater besaß einige Bücher, mit denen nicht zu spaßen war.

'Etwas über dieses Kloster', dachte Draco und zog sich etwas weiter von seinem zeitungslesenden Vater in den schmalen Gang zwischen zwei Regalreihen zurück. Iona. Er war sich sicher, den Namen bereits irgendwo gelesen zu haben. Nur, wo?


	6. Mal foi

_992 n. Chr.  
Insel Iona_

Im Grunde grenzte es an ein Wunder, dass sich ein kleines Bauernmädchen aus Gloucestershire einfach auf ein Pferd setzen und ohne jemals in einem Sattel gesessen zu haben quer über die britische Insel reiten konnte, ohne von Räubern aufgelauert zu bekommen, ohne unterwegs zu verhungern oder vom Pferd zu fallen und sich das Genick zu brechen.

Jahre später war sich Kendra sicher, dass es an dem Pferd gelegen hatte. Sie hatte das Gefühl gehabt, es wüsste, wohin sie wollte, hätte alle Gefahren gemieden und sie jeden Abend zu einer Herberge geführt oder auf eine Burg. Sie hatte jedenfalls viel Zeit, um in ihre neue Rolle als junger adliger Herr zu wachsen und als sie schließlich Iona erreichte, die Sturminsel mit dem Kloster aus Cuinns Verheißung, zweifelte niemand, dass sie Cuinn von Whiltshire war.

In ihrer Robe, die sie als Klosterschüler auswies, stand Kendra neben einem der Lesepulte, an welchem Bruder Ignatius arbeitete, ein Mönch aus Frankreich, der nach Iona gekommen war, um seinen Glauben zu festigen und eine Evangelienharmonie zu schreiben. Kendra als beste Schülerin des Klosters, mit der schnellsten Auffassungsgabe und einer sauberen Handschrift, war ihm als Gehilfe zugewiesen worden.

So verbrachte das Mädchen ihre freien Stunden, in welchen sie nicht mit Unterricht oder dem Abschreiben von Schriften beschäftigt war, mit Bruder Ignatius. Doch heute fiel es ihr schwer, sich auf ihre Aufgaben zu konzentrieren. Es waren Mönche ins Kloster gekommen, welche den Winter über hier bleiben wollten. Sie kamen aus Schottland, aus einem Ort, an welchem eine Klosterschule gebaut werden sollte oder wurde. Darin war sich Kendra nicht sicher. Aber sie wusste, dass sie eigentlich aus Spanien kamen. Der Name von Toledo war gefallen und Kendra wusste, was das bedeutete.

"Meister Ignatius", brach sie schließlich die konzentrierte Stille, in welcher der französische Mönch arbeitete. Der Mann wandte den Blick auf seinen jungen Gehilfen. "Nun, was ist es, Cuinn?", erkundigte er sich. "Deine Gedanken sind schon den ganzen Morgen nicht bei der Arbeit, nicht wahr?" Seine schmalen Lippen zeigten ein dünnes Lächeln. "Es ist unser Besuch, wie?"

Kendra spürte, wie ihr das Blut in die Wangen schoss. Sie war Perfektionistin. Sie arbeitete hart. Sie machte keine Fehler. Sie hatte ein entbehrungsreiche Leben am Rande des Hungertods hinter sich gelassen und sie war nicht gewillt, jemals umzukehren. Kein Schüler war so strebsam wie sie. Dass ihr Meister ihre abschweifenden Gedanken bemerkt hatte, beschähmte sie.

"Die Klosterschulen von Toledo", sagte sie schließlich und versuchte verärgert, die Röte aus ihrem Gesicht zu vertreiben. "Man sagt, sie unterrichten Zauberrei dort. Ist das wahr?" Der Gedanken hatte das Mädchen beflügelt, seit sie das erste Mal davon gelesen hatte. Zauberei versprach Wege und Möglichkeiten jenseits ihrer Vorstellungskraft. Sie würde viel dafür geben, sie lernen zu können. Doch in Iona war von Zauberei nie die Rede gewesen.

Bruder Ignatius richtete sich ehrfurchtserbietend auf. "Schlimme Dinge, junger Cuinn", sagte er mit belehrendem Unterton in der Stimme. "Mal foi", erklärte er mit bebenden Lippen auf Französisch. "Der Irrglaube, Versuchung der Seele, Lehre des Teufels." Seine Augen zeigten Abscheu und Widerwillen. "Geh und hole mir die Naturalis Historia", befahl der dann und Kendra entschied, dass das Thema für ihn damit erledigt war, auch wenn er ihr nichts gesagt hatte, außer dass Zauberei Teufelswerk war. "Mal foi", murmelte sie unwillig, als sie ging, um das gewünschte Buch zu holen.


	7. Cuiin und Toledo

_1991 n. Chr.  
Whiltshire (Landsitz der Familie Malfoy)_

Draco stand gegen das Fenster der Bibliothek gelehnt, einen schmalen Band in den Händen. Er hasste es, sich durch Unmengen an Bücher zu kämpfen. Wie in Hogwarts standen auch die Bücher in der Bibliothek seines Vaters in einem Ordnungssystem, das sich ihm nicht erschloss. Wenn man nicht wusste, wo genau man suchen musste, konnte man schnell einen halben Tag damit verschwenden und doch nichts gefunden haben.

In Hogwarts ließ Draco solche Dinge Crabbe und Goyle machen. Gregory Goyle konnte zwar so gut wie gar nicht lesen, aber er war erstaunlich ausdauernd und hörte mit etwas erst auf, wenn man ihm sagte, dass es jetzt gut wäre.

Vincent Crabbe war zwar eindeutig der klügere seiner beiden Freunde, aber er war noch fauler als Draco. Dinge, die man nicht essen konnten, schienen ihn nur wenig zu interessieren. Nun, dafür hatten Crabbe und Goyle andere Vorzüge. Niemand, der zwischen den beiden ging, musste befürchten, dumm von der Seite angemacht zu werden. Sie waren Schlägertypen, aber für Draco hilfreiche Schlägertypen.

Der Junge mit den fahlblonden Haaren seufzte leise und sah wieder auf das schmale gebundene Büchlein in seinen Händen. Er fluchte heimlich darüber, dass sein Vater jetzt einen Blick auf ihn hatte. Er würde sicherlich erst aus diesem Raum kommen, wenn er wenigstens seine Fakten für den Aufsatz zusammengetragen hatte.

'Also schauen wir mal', dachte Draco und blätterte weiter. Er konnte sich nicht denken, wozu sein Vater die Abschriften von Klosterbüchern in seiner Bibliothek stehen hatte, außer dass sie vielleicht selten und somit kostbar waren. Wer brauchte schon Verzeichnisse, in welchen stand, wann es ein kalter Winter auf Iona gewesen war, wann welcher Bruder gestorben war oder das Kloster auf Mission verlassen hatte. Das waren nur bessere Tagebücher und es standen noch nicht einmal interessante Geheimnisse in ihnen.

Dracos Finger verharrte über einem Eintrag. Am 13. Oktober des Jahres 992 n. Chr. war in nicht mehr als einer Zeile notiert worden, dass ein gewisser Cuiin von Whiltshire das Kloster von Iona verlassen hatte. Draco blinzelte. Wie alt war er da gewesen? Vom Todesdatum ausgehend kaum älter als er jetzt.

Draco sah auf die Zeile und versuchte, den Rest der schlecht lesenbaren Handschrift zu entziffern. "Toledo?", wollte er ratlos wissen. Cuiin von Whiltshire war nach Toledo gegangen? War das nicht in Spanien? Warum sollte ein englischer Zauberer nach Spanien gehen?

Lucius lehnte sich in dem schweren Stuhl hinter seinem Schreibtisch zurück. "Du willst mir nicht sagen, dass ihr in Hogwarts nichts über die spanischen Zauberschulen gelernt habt?", wollte er wissen. "Unmöglich, wie sehr sich der Bildungsstandard an dieser Schule verschlechtert hat, seit Dumbledore dort Direktor ist."

Lucius unterschlug dabei geflissentlich, dass dies bereits zu seinen Zeiten der Fall gewesen war - dass er unter Dumbledore zur Schule gegangen war. Und bevor Draco selbst diese Erkenntnis kommen konnte, fuhr er fort, "Toledo war das europäische Zentrum für Magie und Zauberei im Mittelalter. Jeder Zauberer seiner Zeit, der es zu etwas gebracht hat, hat eine Weile in Toledo studiert oder in Salamanca."

Er lehnte sich vor und sah zu seinem Sohn, der zwischen den Bücherregalen am Fenster lehnte. Lucius' Worte hatten einen kühle Unterton, als er fortfuhr, "Wie wäre es eigentlich, wenn Du Dir ein paar Notizen machst, wenn ich Dir schon bei den Hausaufgaben helfe?"


	8. Kendra und Hogwarts

_992 n. Chr.  
Insel Iona_

Kendra fröstelte, als sie den Klostergarten betrat. Hier war es kalt und windig. Es war der Beginn des Winters. Ein paar Kräuter standen noch in den Beeten, ansonsten war die Erde dunkel und schwer und wartete auf den Schnee, welchen die Winterstürme bald bringen würden. Niemand war hier, niemand außer einem der spanischen Mönche, der gegen die Mauer des Klosters gelehnt stand und breit grinste, als Kendra unschlüssig stehen blieb. Sie hatte geglaubt, ihren Namen gehört zu haben, Cuinns Namen. Aber nun, da sie den Mann dort stehen sah, war sie sich nicht mehr sicher.

Der Mönch hielt Kendra an der Schulter davon ab, zurück zu gehen. "Warte einen Augenblick, junger Cuinn", sagte er. Er ließ ihre Schulter los. "Ich habe Dich in den letzten Tagen beobachtet und ich glaube, ich habe etwas für Dich, etwas, das Dir gefallen wird." Kendra blieb unschlüssig stehen.

"Siehst Du diesen Felsen dort?", wollte der Mönch wissen. Das Mädchen nickte, obwohl es eher eine rhethorische Frage gewesen war. Der große Steinblock lag ein Stück von den Beeten entfernt und war nicht wirklich zu übersehen. Er war zu schwer gewesen, um ihn aus dem Garten zu entfernen und hatte im Grunde auch nicht wirklich gestört.

Der Mönch zog einen schmalen Stab aus seiner Kutte. "Sieh genau hin", forderte er sie auf und deutete mit dem Stab auf den Stein. "Wingardium Leviosa." Sein Blick lag auf Kendras schmalem Gesicht, den grauen Augen, die von den fahlblonden kurzgeschnittenen Haaren gerahmt wurden. Er versuchte in ihnen ihre Reaktion abzulesen, als sich der massive Felsblock kniehoch aus der Erde hob.

Kendra sah auf den Felsen. Sie sah zu dem Mönch. Sie sah auf den Stab in seiner Hand und in ihren Augen spiegelte sich derselbe Blick, den Gregory von Manmouth vor einigen Jahren einen Schauer über den Rücken hatte jagen lassen. Doch der Mönch lächelte. Der Stein sank zu Boden, als er den Stab zurückzog und ihn Kendra reichte. "Möchtest Du ihn einmal in der Hand halten?"

Kendra sagte nichts. Ihre Gedanken rasten. Wenn sie jemand sehen könnte...würde sie immer noch behaupten können, unter einem Zauber gestanden zu haben. Sie griff nach dem Stab, während der Mönch sie ansah, als wäre dies eine Prüfung. "Wie fühlt er sich an?"

Das Mädchen spürte das Holz zwischen ihren Fingern, als sie versuchte, den Stab so zu halten, wie der Mönch es eben getan hatte. "Warm", sagte sie dann, "und weich." Eigentlich eine merkwürdige Feststellung in Bezug auf ein Stück Holz.

Sie richtete den Stab auf den Felsblock und der Mönch lachte unvermittelt. Behutsam griff er sie am Arm und lenkte ihn ein Stück vor Kendras Füßen. Er deutete auf einen der Kiesel. "Versuche es lieber erst einmal mit diesem hier."

Das Mädchen umfasste unbewusst den Stab fester. "Wingardium Leviosa", befahl sie der Materie. Der Kiesel zitterte leicht, vielleicht hob er sich auch ein wenig aus der Erde, doch es war nichts im Vergleich zu dem schwebenden Felsblock. Verärgert stieß Kendra ihren angehaltenen Atem aus.

Der spanische Mönch lachte. "Ehrgeizig, wie?" Er nahm den Stab von Kendra zurück, die ihn ihm nur ungerne gab. "Aber für den ersten Versuch gar nicht schlecht. Ich habe viele Zauberer gesehen, die mehrere Anläufe gebraucht haben, einen Kiesel zum Schweben zu bekommen. Die Magie ist eine Gabe Gottes. Sie zu beherrschen ist eine Frage der übung."

"Mein Meister sagt, Magie ist ein Werk des Teufels", erwiderte Kendra ein wenig zynisch und der Mönch lachte. "Was versteht ein Hase vom Schwimmen?" Er zeigte ein breites wohlwollendes Lächeln. "Doch Du, junger Cuiin, bist ein Fisch, nicht wahr und Du willst schwimmen."

Kendra versuchte sich ihre Aufregung nicht anmerken zu lassen. "Und wo lernt man schwimmen? In Toledo?"

Der Mönch zuckte mit den Schultern. "Diejenigen, die bei keinem Meister in die Lehre gehen, konnten es bisher nur dort lernen oder in Salamanca. Aber die Zeiten ändern sich." Er lehnte sich vor, beinahe verschwörerisch. "Du hast gehört, wie wir von dem Kloster in Schottland gesprochen haben, das zurzeit dort gebaut wird?"

Kendra nickte stumm und der Mönch fuhr fort. "Dort bauen vier der berühmtesten Zauberer unserer Zeit eine Schule für Hexen und Zauberer. Viele von uns helfen zurzeit dort bei der Arbeit. Unser Vorsteher Friar ist noch immer dort. Es wird viel Magie benötigt, um eine solche Schule zu erreichten. Hogwarts wird sie heißen und sie nehmen bereits begabte Jungen und Mädchen dort auf."

Kendra hielt unbewusst die Luft an. "Mädchen?", wollte sie ungläubig wissen. "Sie unterrichten dort Mädchen?" Konnte das wahr sein? Gab es etwas, das ihr gelegener kommen könnte? Wie lange konnte sie noch als Cuiin von Whiltshire durchgehen? Irgendwann würde sie eine Frau werden und dann...

"Ja, sie nehmen auch Hexen auf", sagte der Mönch. "Wir, die mit Magie gesegnet wurden, sehen viele Dinge nicht wie die Muggel, die Menschen ohne magische Begabung. Aber Du brauchst nicht denken, dass sie deshalb Sticken und Psalter lesen dort unterrichten."

Kendra überging diese Spitze. Sie interessierte sie nicht wirklich. Sie nahmen Mädchen dort auf. Sie nahmen Hexen auf. War dies nicht ein Fingerzeig Gottes? "Wo ist diese Schule?", wollte sie wissen.


	9. Kendra Malfoy

_1991 n. Chr.  
Whiltshire (Landsitz der Familie Malfoy)_

Draco hätte schon längst aufgegeben, wenn sein Vater nicht hinter seinem Schreibtisch gesessen und ab und zu von seiner Arbeit aufgeblickt und zu ihm herüber gesehen hätte. Der Junge war inzwischen mit seinem Latein am Ende. Er senkte den Blick auf das Buch, in dem er nun schon eine Weile blätterte, ohne etwas über Cuiin von Whiltshire in Bezug auf Toledo zu finden.

Er fragte sich, ob es überhaupt noch etwas zu finden gab. Es gab nicht viele überlieferungen aus dem Mittelalter, auch in der Zaubererwelt. Vielleicht war ein Todesdatum, die Herkunft aus der Familie von Whiltshire und die Ausbildung im Kloster schon mehr als man sich in dieser Beziehung erhoffen durfte.

Draco spürte den erwartungsvollen Seitenblick seines Vaters auf sich und bemerkte dessen wachsende Ungeduld. Sein Blick glitt zum Stammbaum. Natürlich musste Cuinn von Whiltshire verheiratet gewesen sein, oder? Er war der Stammvater der Malfoys. Es musste eine Frau geben und Kinder.

Der fahlblonde Junge stellte das Buch zurück an seinen Platz und wollte zum Stammbaum gehen, als Lucius den Tagespropheten zusammen faltete. "Hast Du Deine Recherche zu Cuiin von Whiltshire abgeschlossen?", wollte er wissen.

Draco versuchte, möglichst überzeugen in seinen Worten zu wirken, als er die Frage bejahte. "Es findet sich weiter nichts", erklärte er bestimmt. Doch seine Augen hielten Ausschau nach einer Reaktion seines Vaters, die ihm rechtzeitig das Gegenteil verriet, damit er notfalls noch zurückrudern könnte.

"Dann solltest Du Dir als nächstes das Verzeichnis der Abschlussklassen von Hogwarts vornehmen", sagte Lucius und es war mehr eine Arbeitsanweisung als ein Vorschlag. Draco sah kurz zum Stammbaum und ging dann zurück zum Regal mit den Büchern. Nun, wenigstens das dürfte sich als nicht allzu schwer herausstellen.

Draco hatte bereits mit seiner Großmutter in den Büchern geblättert, die ihm den Namen seines Großvaters in ihnen gezeigt hatte und den seines Vaters. Den Band, den er nun zur Hand nahm, hatte er allerdings noch nie eingesehen. Draco schlug das Buch mit den ersten Abschlussklassen von Hogwarts auf und wurde gleich im ersten Jahrgang fündig, auch wenn er nach einem Schüler mit dem Beinamen "Von Whiltshire" gesucht hatte. Doch sein eigener Familienname fiel ihm fast selbstverständlich ins Auge. Kendra Malfoy. Er sah einen Moment überrascht auf den Namen und suchte dann nach dem Haus, in welchem sie gewesen war.


	10. Die Einteilung in die Häuser

_992 n. Chr.  
Hogwarts (Schottland)_

Dieses Schloss war eine einzige Baustelle. Kendra war ein wenig enttäuscht. Natürlich war das, was bereits stand, groß und gewaltig und würde später einmal in seiner vollen Größe und Schönheit viele Schüler beeindrucken. Doch im Moment waren viele Mauern nur zum Teil hochgezogen, die Wege schlammig und überall rannten Männer und Frauen herum, die Material brachten, über Plänen diskutierten oder an Gebäudetrakten arbeiteten. Pferdekarren standen in der Auffahrt und Baumstämme wurden vom See heraufgebracht.

Kendra saß in einem der wenigen Räume, der bereits fertiggestellt war, einem großen Saal mit einem Kamin und vier langen Bankreihen. Im ersten Moment hatte Kendra geglaubt, auch dieser Raum wäre noch nicht fertig, da sie durch das Dach den Himmel sehen konnte, aber sie bemerkte schnell, dass es sich um eine verzauberte Deckenkonstruktion handeln musste. Jedenfalls regnete es nicht rein.

"So, junges Fräulein", sagte eine hochgewachsene Hexe von erstaunlicher Schönheit und Anmut, die Kendra an eine Edeldame denken ließ. "Dann wollen wir einmal sehen. Du bist...?"

Kendra richtete sich betont stolz auf. Sie war die merkwürdige Robe noch nicht wirklich gewohnt, die sie in Glastonburough gekauft hatte und welche dem entsprach, was man als Hexe trug. Sie versuchte, selbstsicher zu wirken, den zwei Hexen und den beiden Zauberern gegenüber, welche an einem breiten Tisch saßen, der quer zu den übrigen Bankreihen leicht erhöht stand. "Kendra."

"Kendra", sagte einer der Zauberer mit einem langen und dünnen Bart, der bereits ergraut war, auch wenn der Mann selbst kaum älter sein mochte als Kendras Vater es heute war. "Nur Kendra, oder gibt es einen Familiennamen?"

Er klang ein wenig verächtlich, als würde er dies nicht erwarten, als wäre es allerdings ein gewisses Kriterium, jedenfalls in Bezug darauf, wieviel Achtung er einer Person entgegen brachte. Kendra fackelte nicht lange. "Malfoi", sagte sie, ohne viel zu überlegen. Es erschien ihr passend.

"Mal foi", wiederholte der Mann, die beiden Worte vielsagend betonen. Sein Blick schien Kendra zu durchbohren. Das Mädchen straffte ihre Haltung. "Ein Wort", sagte sie und klang dabei so, als würde sie diese Feststellung öfter machen müssen, "und mit einem Ypsilon am Ende."

"Kendra Malfoy, also", sagte der Zauberer. Kendra hatte ein seltsames Gefühl, als er sie ansah, als könne er in sie hinein sehen. Sie versuchte, sich dagegen zu wehren und das Gefühl verschwand. "Reinblütig?"

"Salazar." Eine gewisse Empörung lag in den Worten der kleingewachsenen Hexe mit den braunen Locken, die zwischen ihm und der hochgewachsenen Schönheit saß. "Muss das immer die erste Frage sein? Ihre Familie steht hier nicht zur Debatte. Wir waren uns doch einig, dass wir alle magisch begabten Schüler aufnehmen, auch die, deren Eltern keine Hexe oder kein Zauberer sind."

Ihre Eltern. Unvermittelt trat das Bild von Kendras Vater vor ihr geistiges Auge, wie er in gebückter Haltung magere Getreidehalme schnitt. Ihre Mutter ging ihm zur Hand, ausgemergelt und mit einem Gesicht, in dem Entbehrung und Hoffnungslosigkeit geschrieben standen. Ihr Bruder Luin, der in der Hungersnot gestorben war, als Kendra vier gewesen war, rannte barfuß vorbei und trieb zwei magere Ziegen vor sich her.

Kendra zwang ihre Gedanken auf andere Bahnen und hob den Blick, den Zauberer, dessen Name offenkundig Salazar war, fest ansehend. 'Raus aus meinem Kopf', dachte sie und versuchte in ihren eigenen Gedanken bestimmt zu klingen. Sie wusste nicht, ob er es hören konnte, aber sie war sich sicher, dass er irgendwie ihre Gedanken hatte lesen können.

"Meine Mutter war eine Hexe", log sie dann, ohne dabei rot zu werden. Sie lernte schnell dazu und sie war entschlossen, nie wieder zu einem unteren Stand zu gehören. "Und mein Vater ein Zauberer. Sie starben als ich noch klein war. Mein Ziehvater meinte, wir wären auf der Flucht vor Räubern gewesen und ich hätte als einzige überlebt. Ich bin unter Bauern aufgewachsen, bis ich alt genug war, um in ein Kloster geschickt zu werden."

Sie fühlte versichernd in ihrer Tasche nach einer der Münzen, die einst Cuiin von seinen Eltern mitgegeben worden war. "Sie haben mir Geld für meine Erziehung dort hinterlassen. Eigentlich sollte ich nach Toledo gehen, aber meine Zieheltern hatten wenig Ahnung von solchen Dingen und schickten mich nach Iona." Dort gab es auch ein Nonnenkloster, so dass sich Kendra keine Gedanken um diesen Teil ihrer Geschichte machen musste.

Die beiden Hexen und die zwei Zauberer wechselten kurz einen Blick untereinander. Dann ließen sie Kendra eine Probe ihrer magischen Fähigkeiten geben. Sie sollte eine Feder zum Schweben bringen und mit Magie eine Kerze entzünden. Der Schwebezauber war kein Problem mit einer Feder und nachdem man ihr den Spruch für die Kerzenflamme gesagt hatte, klappte auch dies.

"Sehr schön, Kendra Malfoy", sagte die hochgewachsene Hexe schließlich. "Ich denke, Du gehörtst in Zukunft zu meinen Schülern." Sie sah zu den anderen dreien. "Ravenclaw, wenn niemand etwas einzuwänden hat." Niemand hatte etwas einzuwänden, am wenigsten Kendra Malfoy.


	11. Sein und Können

_1991 n. Chr.  
Whiltshire (Landsitz der Familie Malfoy)_

Draco schrak unvermittel auf, als sein Vater vor ihn trat. Lucius hatte die Hände in den Taschen der kostbar bestickten Weste vergraben und sah auf seinen Sohn prüfend herunter, der wieder auf dem ledernen Reisestuhl aus dem späten Mittelalter Platz genommen hatte.

"Ich dachte, alle Malfoys wären in Slytherin gewesen", sagte Draco ein wenig ratlos und um irgendetwas zu sagen, das seinem Vater zeigte, dass er sich noch mit seinem Aufsatz beschäftigte. Die Tatsache, dass einer seiner Vorfahren in Ravenclaw gewesen war, irritierte ihn.

"Damals gab es noch keinen Sprechenden Hut", sagte Lucius, der sich erinnerte, dass ihn diese Tatsache in Dracos Alter auch etwas verunsichert hatte. Die Vehemenz, mit welcher sein eigener Vater, Abraxas Malfoy darauf bestanden hatte, dass Lucius sich nach Slytherin sortieren lassen sollte oder nie wieder nach Hause kommen, war ihm irgendwie lächerlich vorgekommen, nachdem er erfahren hatte, dass die erste Malfoy in Hogwarts in Ravenclaw gewesen war und er hatte Draco gegenüber nicht davon gesprochen, in welchem Haus er seinen Sohn sehen wollte, auch wenn er erleichtert gewesen war, als es Slytherin gewesen war.

"Zu diesen Zeiten suchten sich die Gründer ihre Schüler selbst", fuhr Lucius fort, "und reisten durch das Land auf der Suche nach jungen Hexen und Zauberern. Sie hätte streng genommen sogar nach Hufflepuff oder Gryffindor kommen können." Draco verzog bei dem Gedanken das Gesicht. Das hätte noch gefehlt. Wäre einer seiner Vorfahren ein Gryffindor gewesen und seine Mitschüler würden davon erfahren...

"Es sagte damals wenig über einen Hogwartsschüler aus, in welchem Haus er war", erklärte Lucius bestimmt, um diesen Gedanken auch sicher in Dracos Erinnerung zu verankern. "Kendra Malfoy war reinblütig und sie war bewandert in der Schwarzen Magie. Manche sagen, sie hätte wie Slytherin Parsel sprechen können und Drachenfeuer beschwören."

In Dracos Augen blitzte kurz Begehrlichkeit auf, welche viel von Kendras Blick in sich trug. Drachenfeuer zu beschwören war eine hohe Kunst. Er bezweifelte, dass er jemanden kannte, der dies konnte. Nicht einmal sein Vater schien dies zu können, denn etwas Derartiges zu verschweigen, hätte Lucius und seinem Darstellungsdrang kaum entsprochen.

"Sie hat ihren Abschluss mit Auszeichnung gemacht", fuhr Lucius fort. "Nach nur fünf Jahren in Hogwarts. Zu dieser Zeit gab es noch keine Klassen und jeder Schüler legte seine Prüfung ab, wenn die Lehrer der Meinung waren, er wäre dafür bereit und es waren die Gründer, welche die Schüler prüften." Lucius entschied, dass er seinem Sohn nun wirklich genug vorgekaut hatte. "Nun, wer meinst Du, hat Kendra Malfoy damals geprüft...?"


	12. Slytherins Angebot

_997 n. Chr.  
Hogsmead (Schottland)_

Es war bitterkalter Winter. Schnee lag kniehoch über den Ländereien von Hogwarts und den Weg nach Hogsmeade hätte sich jeder der vier Schüler, die vom Gelände des Schlosses hinunter in den kleinen Ort gingen, eigentlich mühsam bahnen müssen. Aber heute interessierte sich keiner der Vier für die Regeln des Schlosses, welche ihren Schüler verboten, sich in der Öffentlichkeit als Hexen und Zauberer zu erkennen zu geben.

Es war diese Regel gewesen, wegen welcher es in diesem Jahr beinahe zum endgültigen Bruch zwischen Salazar Slytherin und den anderen Gründern gekommen wäre. Kendra wartete insgeheim ohnehin nur noch auf den Tag, an dem Slytherin aus Hogwarts verschwand und sie bedauerte es ein wenig, dass sie nun vor diesem Tag ihren Abschluss gemacht hatte.

Schnee flog wild zur Seite, als Kendra mit ihrem Zauberstab die weiße Pracht zum Weichen zwang. Vor ihr lachten die beiden Jungen, Albwin und Caer, die sich gegenseitig versuchten, den Schnee wieder in den Weg zu zaubern. Sie verhielten sich beide wie Kinder und Kendra war gewaltig genervt. Vielleicht hätte sie einfach im Schloss bleiben sollen. Sie brauchte keinen Feuerwhiskey auf ihren Abschluss trinken. Ohnehin war ihr nicht nach Feiern zu Mute.

"Kendra, was ist los, nun sag endlich." Alice, eine schwarzhaarige Hexe aus Hufflepuff, die neben Kendra den Jungs hinterher nach Hogsmeade folge, schüttelte sich ein wenig Schnee aus dem Haar. "Summa cum Laude, haben sie gesagt, hat Slytherin Dich bewertet...und ausgerechnet Slytherin, der nie an jemandem, der nicht in seinem Haus ist, ein gutes Haar lässt. Und Du ziehst ein Gesicht wie sieben Tage Regen."

Kendra jagte einen Feuerball auf eine Schneewehe, die in Sekundenbruchteilen schmolz. Ein paar dürre Halme Gras kamen darunter zum Vorschein. "Schwör mir, dass Du es niemandem verraten wirst."

Alice hob ihre Hand zum Schwur. "Ja, ich schwöre." Sie grinste dabei, während Kendra einen weiteren Feuerball nach vorne jagte, der zwischen den Jungs hindurch schoss und Schnee in umherspritzendes Wasser verwandelte. "Hey, Malfoy", rief Caer zu den Mädchen zurück. "Pass auf, wo Du hin hinzielst."

Kendra machte eine wegwerfende Geste in seine Richtung und die Jungs lachten ausgelassen. Albwin knuffte Caer in die Seite. Kendra wandte ihren Blick ab. "Bei Gott und Deiner ewigen Seele", sagte sie mit gesenkter Stimme zu Alice.

Das schwarzhaarige Mädchen verdrehte die Augen und hob erneut ihre Hand. "Ich schwöre bei Gott und meiner ewigen Seele, dass ich es niemandem verraten werde und jetzt sag mir endlich, was ich da niemandem sagen werde."

Kendra biss sich auf die Lippen. "Er hat mir angeboten hier zu bleiben...als seine Frau", sagte sie dann. Einen Moment herrschte Stille zwischen den beiden Mädchen. Alice machte Augen, die jedem Tollkirschensaft Ehre gemacht hätten. "Er?", hauchte sie. "Der Wahnsinn." Sie griff Kendra am Arm. "Slytherin?"

"Hm." Ein weiterer Feuerball schoss zwischen den Jungen entlang und knallte mit einem Zischen ein Stück von Hogsmeade entfernt in den Schnee. Die Siedlung bestand aus nicht mehr als vier Häusern, fünf wenn man den Stall des Wirtshauses "Zu den drei Besen" mitzählte. Niemand war auf der Straße, aber im Wirtshaus brannte Licht.

"Und?", wollte Alice schließlich wissen. "Du willst mir doch nicht sagen, dass Du abgelehnt hast? Ich meine" - Alice löste ihren Griff um Kendras Arm - "wir reden hier von Salazar Slytherin, einem der mächtigsten Zauberer aller Zeiten, wenn nicht sogar dem mächtigsten überhaupt. Er kann seine Familie bis zu den babylonischen Magiern zurückverfolgen. Du weißt, was sie über seine Burg in Norfolk sagen, ganz aus Licht erbaut soll sie sein. Wenn Du einmal seine Frau wärst..."

"...wäre ich die Frau des mächtigsten Zauberers unserer Zeiten, ich weiß", beendete Kendra den Satz. Warum hatte sie es Alice überhaupt erzählt? Sie hätte sich ihre Reaktion denken können. Aber in Kendra wehrte sich alles gegen die Vorstellung, Salazar Slytherin zu heiraten.

Jedes Mal, wenn er den Mund aufmachte, lag eine zynische Bemerkung auf seinen Lippen und jedes zweite Wort schien Schlammblut zu sein. Kendra hatte ihre Herkunft wohlweißlich gut verborgen, aber das Wort traf sie jedes Mal aufs Neue. Jedes Mal, wenn er es aussprach, spürte sie einen Stich in ihr Herz. Sie war stolz auf das, was sie erreicht hatte. Was würde sie gewinnen, wenn sie auf einmal nur noch die Frau eines berühmten Zauberers war?

"Ehrlich, so eine gute Partie bekommst Du nie mehr geboten", versuchte Alice ihr eindringlich zuzureden. "Wen willst Du denn sonst heiraten? Etwa einen der Bauerntölpel, die in Hogsmeade die Felder bestellen? Sicher, einige sind wesentlich jünger und sicher auch hübscher, aber seit wann spielt so etwas denn für eine Ehe eine Rolle?"

"Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass ich nach Toledo gehe", hielt Kendra dem Wortschwall ihrer Schulkameradin entgegen. "Ich werde meine Studien dort für zwei weitere Jahre vertiefen."

"Und dann?", wollte Alice wissen. Ihr Blick verriet, dass sie Kendra für vollkommen verrückt geworden ansah. Kendra strich sich eine Strähne ihres halblangen blonden Haars hinter die Ohren und steckte den Zauberstab weg, als sie das Wirtshaus erreicht hatten. "Und dann werden wir sehen."


	13. Slytherins Brief

Kommentar: Ich wollte mich an dieser Stelle bei allen Lesern entschuldigen, dass die folgenden zwei Kapitel ein wenig länger auf sich warten ließen. Ich war mir über die weitere Struktur nicht völlig schlüssig (die Reihenfolge der noch kommenden Kapitel). Aber jetzt geht es weiter...Ich danke Euch allen fürs mitlesen und kommentieren. 

---

_1991 n. Chr.  
Whiltshire (Landsitz der Familie Malfoy)_

Man hatte Draco immer deutlich gemacht, dass er als Malfoy etwas besseres war als alle anderen Kinder in seinem Alter. Doch selbst, wenn man dies nicht getan hätte, wäre er spätestens jetzt zu dieser Ansicht gelangt. Einer seiner Vorfahren war nicht nur zu Zeiten von Salazar Slytherin nach Hogwarts gegangen, Kendra Malfoy war auch noch von ihm geprüft worden und schien ihm sehr nahe gestanden zu haben. Jedenfalls war es das, was Lucius seinem Sohn gerade unterschwellig zu vermitteln versuchte.

"Auch nach ihrem Schulabschluss standen die beiden in regem Schriftwechsel." Lucius hatte seine Hände lässig in die Taschen der teuer bestickten Weste gesteckt und sah auf seinen Sohn herab, der ihm sichtlich gebannt lauschte. Da Lucius es mochte, wenn man ihm solche Aufmerksamkeit zu Teil werden ließ, entschied er, dass er seinen Privatunterricht auch noch ein wenig weiterführen konnte. "Wir haben noch zwei seiner Briefe, welche nicht weniger Wert sind als die Dinge aus unserem Tresorraum in Gringotts."

Draco machte große Augen. "Wo sind sie? Kann ich sie sehen?" Sein Vater schien inzwischen in einer guten Stimmung zu sein und die Gelegenheit würde er sich nicht entgehen lassen. Was würden die anderen Slytherins Augen machen, wenn er ihnen erzählen würde, dass er einen Brief von Slytherin gesehen hatte, dass dieser sogar einem seiner Vorfahren geschrieben hatte...

Lucius schien zu überlegen. "Nun...warum nicht", entschied er schließlich. "Dreh Dich um." Während sein Sohn seinen Worten nachkam und gegen die Wand mit dem Stammbaum sah, zog Lucius in seinem Rücken ein Buch aus einer vollkommen normal aussehenden Regalreihe.

Draco musste sich sehr zusammenreißen, um nicht einen Blick über seine Schulter zu riskieren. Er wusste, dass sein Vater wichtige Dinge, vor allem solche, die das Ministerium nicht sehen sollte, gut im Haus verborgen hatte und er kannte nicht einmal die Hälfte der Verstecke. Aber er widerstand der Versuchung und versuchte nur auszumachen, wo sein Vater gerade im Raum stand und hoffte, vielleicht einen Spruch aufschnappen zu können, mit welchen man ein geheimes Fach öffnen könnte.

Gedankenverloren lag Dracos Blick dabei auf dem Stammbaum an der Wand. Er sah an dem gezeichneten Baum nach unten. Die Wurzeln waren mit Namen beschriftet und diejenige, die am weitesten nach unten reichte, trug den Namen von Cuiin von Whiltshire. Eine schief liegende Acht, das Zeichen dafür, dass auf der anderen Seite von ihr der Name des Ehepartners stehen würde, führte zu einem weiteren Eintrag. Kendra Malfoi.

"Du kannst Dich wieder umdrehen", klang Lucius' Stimme von hinten an Dracos Ohr und der Junge kam der Aufforderung seines Vaters nach. Lucius legte eine Art Schublade auf dem Schreibtisch ab und Draco kam neugierig näher.

Der viereckige Kasten aus kostbar geschnitztem Holz enthielt ein aufgerolltes Pergament in einer verschnörkelten Handschrift. Den linken Rand zierte ein gezeichneter Drache, der sich unruhig neben den Buchstaben räkelte. Er sah Draco an, schnaubte und züngelte wie eine Schlange an den oberen Buchstaben entlang.

Draco beugte sich vorsichtig über das Pergament. Ein Schutzzauber surrte mit einer leisen Warnung. "Vorsichtig", mahnte Lucius und Draco zog sicherheitshalber seine Hände von der Holzfassung zurück. Dann versuchte er, den Text zu entziffern. "Es ist in Latein", stellte er ein wenig enttäuscht fest.

Lucius nickte. "Natürlich ist es in Latein. Es war im Mittelalter die Sprache der Gelehrten in fast ganz Europa und zum Teil darüber hinaus." Er hielt seine Hand über das Pergament und zeigte mit einem spitzen Fingerzeig auf den unteren Teil des beschriebenen Stück Pergaments. "Hier siehst Du Slytherins Namenszug und hier oben" - der Finger wanderte ein Stück hinauf - "den von Kendra Malfoy."

"Was steht in diesem Brief?", wollte Draco wissen. Sein Vater beherrschte Latein und Arabisch, die Sprachen der Magie und der Schwarzen Künste.

Lucius zog seine Hand zurück und verbarg sie wieder in der Tasche seiner Weste. "Slytherin richtet ihr viele Grüße aus, erkundigt sich, ob sie über sein Angebot nachgedacht habe und kündigt an, sie in den nächsten Tagen persönlich aufzusuchen, um zu sehen, wieweit ihre Forschungen gediehen sind."

Draco zog die Nase kraus. "Welche Forschungen?", wollte er wissen und richtete sich ebenfalls auf. Lucius ließ sich einen Moment Zeit mit einer Antwort. "Sie war an der Universität von Toledo und forschte vermutlich über arabische Flüche. Genau werden wir es allerdings nie wissen, da alle Unterlagen aus dieser Zeit beim Brand der Universität und des Klosters verloren gegangen sind."

"Aber wir wissen, dass sie in Toledo war", stellte Draco fest. Ob sie dort Cuiin von Whiltshire kennengelernt hatte? Er hatte in den Aufzeichnungen von Iona gesehen, dass er ebenfalls dorthin gegangen war.

"Es steht auf der Rückseite des Pergaments als Ziel des Briefes", sagte Lucius. "Es wäre hilfreich gewesen, hätten wir mehr erhaltene schriftliche Zeugnisse aus der Zeit. Allerdings endete der Briefverkehr mit Slytherin mit ziemlicher Sicherheit nicht lange nach diesem Brief."

Draco verstand nicht, worauf sein Vater hinaus wollte, der nur seufzte und eine vage Geste zu dem Pergament machte. "Sieh auf das Datum."

Draco musste einen Moment suchen, bevor er die Angabe im ersten Absatz des lateinischen Textes fand. Er sah auf und zu seinem Vater. "Genau, deshalb", sagte Lucius, der im Blick seines Sohnes lesen konnte, dass Draco genauso wie er wusste, dass der Brief aus dem Jahr stammte, in dem Salazar Slytherin verstorben war.


	14. Slytherins Besuch

_999 n. Chr.  
Toledo (Spanien)_

Mit ihren weißen, schlanken Händen, stellte Kendra Malfoy eine brennende Kerze in die Halterung vor dem Altar der Muttergottes in der Klosterkirche der Universität von Toledo. Die junge Frau kniete auf den Stufen vor den flackernden Bittgebetkerzen. Ihre Hände hatte sie erhoben, die Handflächen zusammengepresst, die Zeigefinger berührten leicht die Nase, die Daumen das Kinn. Ihre Lippen murmelten stumm ein Gebet, wie jeden Morgen seitdem Cuinn von Whiltshire verstorben war, ein Bittgebet für sein Seelenheil.

Sie verharrte noch einen Augenblick, nachdem sie spürte, dass sie nicht alleine war. Es war nicht nur der Blick, den sie in ihrem Rücken spürte und der beinahe begehrlich an ihren Hüften entlang glitt. Sie konnte ihn in ihren Gedanken fühlen, so wie am ersten Tag als sie nach Hogwarts gekommen war und seit diesem Tag war sie bestrebt, ihn möglichst genau dort herauszuhalten.

"Salazar, was für eine Überraschung", sagte sie schließlich, sich in das Unvermeidliche fügend. Sie konnte ihn nicht verschwinden lassen, indem sie tat, als würde sie ihn nicht bemerken.

Salazar Slytherins Gesicht zeigte ein schmales, beinahe spöttisches Lächeln. "Überraschung?" In einer selbstsicheren Geste zog er die Kaputze seines Umhangs herunter, so dass sein fahlgelbes, eingefallenes Gesicht mit den stechenden Augen und dem langen Bart sichtbar wurde, der sich wie eine Schlange von seinem Kinn über den Brustkorb schlängelte. "Ich hatte mich angekündigt, soviel ich weiß. Ich bin davon ausgegangen, man würde mich erwarten..."

Kendar schloss kurz die Augen. Der Brief. Sie erinnerte sich, ihn zur Kenntnis genommen zu haben, als ein schwarzer Turmfalke ihn in die Bibliothek gebracht hatte. Sie hatte ihn gelesen und irgendwo in ihre Unterlagen gesteckt. Er hatte geschrieben, er würde kommen. Sie hatte es nicht lesen wollen.

"Hätte ich den ganzen Tag vor unserer Haustür stehen und warten sollen?", wollte sie rhethorisch wissen und in Salazar Slytherins Augen blitzte es belustigt auf. Er mochte ihre teilweise schnippische Art. Sie hatte keinen Respekt vor ihm und sie war eine herausragende Hexe - aber verdammt hartnäckig. "Eine Kirche hatte ich nicht erwartet."

"Ich bin jeden Tag hier, um zu beten", antwortete sie kühl und streckte das Kinn ein wenig trotzig nach vorne. "Mir war nicht bewusst, dass Du damit ein Problem hast." Ihre Stimme war lauter geworden, als sie wollte. Eine alte Frau, die in einer Seitenkappelle betete, äugte misstrauisch herüber.

Ein kleiner, zierlich und zerbrechlich wirkender Junge in einer schwarzen Robe linste hinter der Statue der Muttergottes hervor, hinter welcher er gespielt hatte, während seine Mutter betete. Er hatte ihre fahlblonden Haare und die helle Haut, welche ihnen beiden in Toledo viele neidische Blicke sicherten. Blasse Haut galt als Zeichen von vornehmer Abstammung und adeliger Werte.

"Mommy?"

Kendra sah, wie Salazar Slytherin seinen Blick zu dem Jungen wandte und ihn durchdringend betrachtete. Sie konnte in seinem Gesicht sehen, wie sich Gedanken formten, die in einer kalten Frage mit befehlendem Unterton endete. "Für wen betest Du, Malfoy?" Er kniff die Augen zusammen. "Wer ist Cuiin von Whiltshire?"

Kendra hatte zu spät bemerkt, dass ihre Gedanken in diesem Augenblick reichlich offen vor ihm gelegen haben mussten. Sie verschloss sie mit aller Vehemenz. Unvermittelt kam ihr eine Idee, wie sie diese ganze Sache endlich beenden könnte. "Mein verstorbener Mann."

"So?" Es war keine Frage, auch wenn es das Wort und die Tonlage vermuten lassen könnten. "Ich habe nie von ihm gehört. Er kann kein besonders einflussreicher Magier gewesen sein." Die Worte sollten verletzen, doch verfehlten sie ihre Wirkung.

"Er war überhaupt kein Magier." Die Worte waren heraus, bevor Kendra die Erkenntnis kam, dass dies kein besonders geschickter Schachzug gewesen war.

"Ein Muggel?" Salazar Slytherin stieß zischelnd seinen angehaltenen Atem aus. Kendra konnte sehen, wie sich seine Gesichtszüge verhärteten. "Du hast mit einem Muggel Dein Blut gemischt? Du hast ein Schlammblut in die Welt gesetzt?" Seine Augen schimmerten in einem schwarzen, bedrohlichen Glanz.

Er blinzelte und das Schwarz verschwand. "Nun..." Er wandte seinen Blick zu dem Jungen. "Das soll kein Hindernisgrund sein..." Er lachte auf. "Und ich hatte mich schon gefragt, warum Du so zögerlich auf mein Werben reagierst." Das Lachen hallte gespenstisch in der Kirche wider. "Niemand in Britannien weiß davon, denn sonst hätte ich es gewusst und genauso wird es auch bleiben." Er zog seinen Zauberstab.

Kendra hatte lange genug Zeit gehabt, um die Tragweite seiner Worte zu erkennen und sie reagierte schnell. "Nein! Nicht meinen Sohn." Zusammen mit Slytherins "Avada Kedavra" zielte Kendra auf ihr eigenes Kind und schleuderte ihn mit einem Fluch zur Seite und aus der Bahn des todbringenden Spruchs, der in der Muttergottes auf Brusthöhe einschlug. Die Statue schwankte bedrohlich.

Kendra rannte zu ihrem Sohn, der auf dem gekachelten Gang des Kapellenrings zu Boden gegangen war. "Lauf weg, schnell", schrie sie panisch, sich im Laufen nach hinten umdrehend. Sie sah Slytherins hassverzerrtes Gesicht, den lodernden Zorn in seinen Augen. Sie hob ihren Zauberstab.

"Du wagst es?" Heiser klang Slytherins Stimme und überschlug sich doch gleichzeitig in bebender Wut. "Ein Schlammblut ziehst Du mir vor?" Er richtete seinen Stab auf Kendra. Kendra richtete ihren Stab auf ihn. Beide zögerten kurz, sich der Fähigkeiten des anderen bewusst. Dann schickten beide ihre Sprüche los.

Kendras Drachenfeuer ließ eine gewaltige Flammenwand Slytherin entgegen schießen. Es war ihr bester Spruch. Er erforderte das höchste Können in Schwarzer Magie und wie der Avada Kedavra die feste Entschlossenheit, todbringend zu sein.

Grellweiße Flammen schossen in einer fauchenden Explosion bis unter die Decke der Kathedrale. Der Hauptteil des Fluchs jedoch traf als feurige Walze aus hell und heiß lodernden Flammen auf Salazar Slytherin und eliminierte seinen eigenen Spruch, welcher auch immer es gewesen sein mochte.

Kendra sah seinen Körper auflodern wie einen Baum in einer Feuersbrunst. Dann verschwand er im Losbrechen der Feuerhölle, als die Flammenglut alles in der Kathedrale entzündete, was brennbar war, allen voran die Altarbilder und den Dachstuhl. Feuer leckte an steinernen Säulen hinauf, Metall schmolz und mit einem ächtzenden Krachen brachen die Seitenkappellen in sich zusammen.

Lodernde Holzteile sausten wie Geschosse durch die Luft in einer Wolke von Steinstaub. Von der Decke hagelte es Ziegel durch den lichterloh brennenden Dachstuhl. Flüssiges Metall tropfte als ätzend brennender Regen von der Decke und in die hochauf schießenden Flammen.

Die Kathedrale von Toledo wurde von der Wut des Drachenfeuers verschlungen. Kendra Malfoy rannte zum Ausgang und schrie in Panik nach ihrem Sohn.


	15. The House of Malfoy, Part 1

Kommentar: Leider gab es noch einmal eine eher unfreiwillige, kreative Pause. Jetzt folgen allerdings die letzten drei Kapitel am Stück... Einen Ausblick (soviel kann ich schon einmal auf die netten Leserkommentare sagen) wird es allerdings genauso wenig geben wie eine komplette "Auflösung". Manche Dinge in der Geschichte sind eben nun einmal Geschichte.

_1991 n. Chr.  
Whiltshire (Landsitz der Familie Malfoy)_

Draco stand im Arbeitszimmer seines Vaters und sah artig auf den Stammbaum, Lucius wie befohlen den Rücken zugekehrt, während dieser den Brief von Salazar Slytherin wieder an seinem geheimen Aufbewahrungsort deponierte. Draco hörte das Schließen eines Schlüssels und ein feines Knistern, welches ihn an einen Schutzzauber erinnerte, dem man zu nahe kam.

Der Junge verstand sehr wohl, warum sein Vater dieses Stück Pergament wie einen Schatz wegschloss und warum er es noch nie zu Gesicht bekommen hatte. Andererseits verstand er nicht, warum keine Kopie davon in der Einhangshalle hing oder im Speisezimmer, um das Schriftstück den Gästen des Hauses zu präsentieren. Draco verspürte einen gewaltigen Stolz über dieses Schriftstück im Besitz ihrer Familie.

Während er wartete, dass sein Vater ihm erlaubte, sich wieder umzudrehen, sah er auf den Stammbaum an der Wand. Cuinn von Whiltshire und Kendra Malfoy standen als Ehepaar am Ende des Baumes als dessen Wurzeln in einer sauberen Handschrift geschrieben nebeneinander. Bei beiden gab es nur die Todesdaten und keine Geburtsdaten. Cuinn war viele Jahre vor Kendra gestorben. Wenn er bei seinem Tod dreizig gewesen war und sie ungefähr in seinem Alter gewesen war, war sie an die 130 Jahre alt geworden - für Zauberer kein ungewöhnliches Alter.

Die beiden hatten einen Sohn gehabt, wie dem Stammbaum zu entnehmen war. Er hatte sowohl Geburts- als auch Sterbedaten, wie fast alle Hexen und Zauberer in dem Stammbaum seit Cuinns und Kendras Zeiten an. Sicherlich hatten sie auch die Geschichtsschreibung des Hauses der Malfoys begründet. Draco fragte sich einen Augenblick...

Der Junge zuckte kurz zusammen, als sich eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte. Unbemerkt von Draco war Lucius neben seinen Sohn getreten. Draco sah zu ihm auf. Lucius sah zu ihm herab und lächelte. Er konnte den Stolz in den Augen seines Sohnes sehen, den Stolz über seine Abstammung und seine Familie.

Lucius selbst hatte seinen Aufsatz über seine Familie in seinem ersten Jahr in Hogwarts alleine schreiben müssen. Sein Vater hätte nie im Traum daran gedacht, ihm dabei zu helfen oder auch nur gute Ratschläge zu geben, in welchen Büchern er suchen sollte. Allerdings war Lucius ein wenig klüger gewesen als Draco und hatte in nur einem einzigen Buch nachgesehen: Der Familienchronik der Malfoys. Allerdings wünschte er sich unvermittelt, sein Vater hätte ihm von seinen Vorfahren erzählt, so wie er es eben für Draco getan hatte, und ihn nicht alles nur aus den Büchern entnehmen lassen. Die eigene Abstammung war eine Sache, die man von seinem Vater erfahren sollte, nicht aus einer Chronik.

"Malfoy Manor", sagte Draco, die Gedanken seinen Vaters nicht erraten könnend und sah fragend zu ihm auf. "Wie lange gibt es unser Haus, Vater? Haben Cuinn von Whiltshire und Kendra Malfoi hier gelebt?" Vielleicht sogar in seinem Zimmer? Die Vorstellung ließ Dracos Herz schneller schlagen.

Lucius nickte und sah zu seinem Sohn herab, beinahe erstaunlich wohlwollend. "Dieses Haus ist sehr alt und tatsächlich datieren seine Fundamente auf die Zeit um die Jahrtausendwende. Es muss einer der Landsitze der Grafen von Whiltshire gewesen sein. Cuinn of Whiltshire ist schon jung gestorben, wie Du gelesen hast, aber Kendra war sicher öfter hier gewesen."

Lucius sah wie Draco auf den Stammbaum. "Vermutlich hat sie aber auf dem Stammsitz der Grafen gelebt, wie es im Mittelalter der Normalfall gewesen ist." Burgen ließen sich einfacher verteidigen gegen Horden von fanatischer Muggel. Und es hatte Zeiten gegeben in welchen fanatische Muggel in Horden vor den Häusern vor Zauberern nichts ungewöhnliches gewesen waren. In dieser Beziehung waren sie heute besser dran und Lucius hatte keinerlei Interesse daran, dass sich dies wieder ändern würde.


	16. The House of Malfoy, Part 2

_999 n. Chr.  
Whiltshire_

Kendra Malfoy saß auf der niedrigen Mauer, welche einmal ein Teil einer massiven Hauswand sein würde. Jetzt war die Mauer gerade einmal kniehoch und alles andere als fertig. Wieder einmal waren die Steine das Problem. Dabei hätte Kendra nur mit dem Zauberstab schwenken müssen und...nun, so einfach war es natürlich nicht, aber Magie hätte die Sache wesentlich vereinfacht und dennoch benutze sie sie nicht.

Es waren zwei Jahre vergangen, seit sie mit ihrem kleinen Sohn mitten in der Nacht aus Toledo abgereist, man könnte sagen geflohen, war. Sie hatte damals weniger Angst gehabt, dass man sie dafür verantwortlich machen könnte, dass ein Großteil der Stadt niedergebrannt war, als Angst vor sich selbst. Sie hatte Salazar Slytherin getötet, den mächtigsten Zauberer, den die Welt je gesehen hatte. Er hatte zwar nicht viele Anhänger gehabt, welche ihn hätten rächen wollen (gefürchtet hatten sie ihn mehr als geliebt), aber Kendra wollte nicht mit seinem Tod in Zusammenhang gebracht werden.

Vermutlich hätte man sie zwar nicht verurteilt, da sie ihn eindeutig in einer Art Duell getötet hatte, aber sicher war sie nicht und sie hatte ihren Sohn, den sie umsorgen musste. Sie konnte nicht nach Askaban. Sie konnte Askaban nicht einmal riskieren, nicht einmal für den Ruhm, welchen sie dafür erworben hätte, den großen Salazar Slytherin im Duell bezwungen zu haben. Aber dann interessierte sie der Ruhm auch nicht mehr im geringsten.

Wenn sie etwas gelernt hatte durch diesen schicksalhaften Tag in der Kathedrale von Toledo, dann war es, dass sie ihren Sohn über alles auf der Welt liebte. Sie liebte ihn mehr als eine gesellschaftliche Stellung und mehr als ihr eigenes Leben, das sie im Duell gegen Slytherin unbewusst eingesetzt hatte. Er war ihr Kind und sie wollte, dass er nicht eine Hexe als Mutter hatte, welche alle zugleich fürchteten und bewunderten für ihre Tat.

Während sie mit dem Jungen nach Britanien zurück gereits war, hatte langsam ein Plan in ihrem Kopf Gestalt angenommen. Sie war nach Whiltshire gekommen und hatte eines Tages vor der Burg des Grafen gestanden, Cuinns Siegelring an ihrer Hand und ein Kind auf dem Arm. Sie hatte nicht einmal mit Magie nachhelfen müssen, so gerne glaubten ihr Cuinns Eltern ihre Geschichte. Glaubten ihr, dass Cuinn sie in Toledo kennengerlent und geheiratet hatte. Dass dieses Kind sein Sohn war und dass er selbst in Toledo an der Pest gestorben war.

Cuinns Vater, Aethelbert, liebte seinen kleinen Enkel genauso wie seine anderen, die Kinder von Cuinns älteren Brüdern Ansgar und Bewulf. Kendra und ihr Sohn waren in ein kleines Landhaus in der Nähe der Burg gezogen und seitdem baute sie an dem einstmals kleinen Haus mit seinem Wirtschaftstrakt und dem Erdwall, der es umgab. Inzwischen war es ein recht großes Haus und es war durchaus herrschaftlich, auch wenn es noch Jahre dauern würde, bis es wirklich fertig war.

Seit dem Tag, an dem sie aus Toledo geflohen war, hatte Kendra kein einziges Mal mehr Magie gewirkt und alles, was sie brauchte, wurde auf Muggelart beschafft, was ihr nur passend erschien, lebte sie doch unter Muggeln. Und wenn sie ihren Sohn ansah, fragte sie sich oft, ob er überhaupt Magie in sich trug. Vielleicht war er nicht magisch begabt und würde nie von den Fähigkeiten seiner Mutter wissen √ sein Vater hatte es auch nicht getan.

Kendra war überrascht gewesen, dem jungen Mann, vor einigen Tagen unvermittelt wieder gegenüber zu stehen. Sie hatte einen guten Steinmetz in Lohn nehmen wollen. Das Portal sollte mit einem steinernen Wappen geschmückt werden und Steinmetze, welche solche Aufträge annehmen konnten, gab es nicht viele in Whiltshire abseits der Kathedralen. Als er bei ihr vorstellig geworden war, hatte sie ihn sofort erkannt, wenngleich er keine Erinnerungen an die Nacht hatte, in welcher Kendras Kind gezeugt worden war.

Im Nachhinein tat es Kendra ein wenig leid. Sie war auf dem Weg nach Toledo gewesen. Er war Steinmetz an der Kathedrale in Rouen gewesen. Er war hübsch gewesen, jung und fahlblond wie sie selbst. Sie hatte Slytherins Angebot, seine Frau zu werden, im Hinterkopf. Und sie hatte gedacht, wenn sie... Nein, eigentlich hatte sie nicht viel gedacht. Aber sie dankte diesem Mann für das Kind, das sie von ihm bekommen hatte. Doch dass er sich an sie erinnern würde, das hatte sie nach ihrer gemeinsamen Nacht nicht gewollt und sie war eine Hexe gewesen.

"Lady Malfoy?"

Kendra wandte unvermittelt den Kopf und sah in die graublauen Augen des jungen Mannes, welcher der Vater ihres Sohnes war und dies doch so wenig erahnen konnte. Die Steinmetze waren auf dem Land nicht gut bezahlt und so war es für Kendra keine Frage gewesen, ihm den Auftrag zu geben, als er bei ihr vorstellig geworden war. Irgendwie erschien es ihr auch passend, dass er derjenige sein würde, welcher das Wappen, ihres Hauses aus dem Stein hauen sollte. Es war nicht das Wappen der Grafen von Whiltshire, auch wenn Kendra in deren Geschlecht aufgenommen war, als "Gattin" von Cuinn. Es war ihr eigenes Wappen, das Wappen des Haus der von Malfoy.

"Der Stein ist soweit fertig", sagte der Mann höflich und mit gesenktem Blick vor der adeligen Dame, welcher er als einfacher Arbeiter nicht annähernd ebenbürtig war. "Wenn Ihr ihn abnehmen wollt?" Er wirkte sichtlich nervös und Kendra lächelte freundlich. "Gerne."

Sie folgte dem Mann hinüber zu dem einfachen Holzhaus, in welchem die Arbeiter untergekommen waren und in dem einen Großteil ihres Arbeitsgeräts lagerte. Der große Portalstein lag vor dem Haus auf mehreren Holzbalken und war fast vollständig behauen.

Kendra beugte sich prüfend über den Stein. Das Wappen, das sie gewählt hatte und das einst ihr Sohn führen sollte, waren drei Getreidehalme über einem Pelikan, welcher mit seinem eigenen Blut sein Junges im Nest fütterte. Es war eine Allegorie, die Kendra immer sehr beeindruckt hatte, auch wenn sie Jahre gebraucht hatte, um sie in ihrer vollen Tragweite zu verstehen.

"Er sieht ein wenig mehr wie ein Pfau aus, als wie ein Pelikan", stellte sie schließlich nach einem Moment des Schweigens fest und sah zu dem Steinmetz, der sich sichtlich verlegen auf die Lippen biss. Vermutlich hatte er in seinem ganzen Leben noch nie einen Pelikan gesehen. Kendra lächelte. "Aber es ist trotzdem sehr gut geworden." Was sollte sie kleinlich sein? Sie wusste, was dieses Wappen für sie bedeutete und ihr Sohn würde es eines Tages auch verstehen, so wie sicherlich jeder Malfoy nach ihm.

Sie wandte sich um und sah zu dem Jungen, der im Klee nicht weit des Arbeitshauses hockte und versuchte, eine Kröte einzufangen, welche aber immer ein kleines wenig schneller war, als er. "Der Stein ist fertig", rief sie ihm zu. "Komm rüber und schau ihn Dir an, Draco."


	17. Das, was zählt

Kommentar: Dies ist dann das letzte Kapitel. Ich danke allen, welche es geschafft haben, sich durch die Story zu lesen, trotz der zwei eher unfreiwilligen Unterbrechungen von meiner Seite. Besonderer Dank natürlich an alle, die auch kommentiert haben, was mich immer riesig freut.

_1991 n. Chr.  
Whiltshire (Landsitz der Familie Malfoy)_

Die Tür zum Arbeitszimmer schloss sich und Draco Malfoy hatte den Raum verlassen. Lucius stand einen Moment vor dem Stammbaum und wirkte nachdenklich. Es war lange her, dass er sich wirklich mit der Familiengeschichte beschäftigt hatte. Sein Großvater hatte in seinen letzten Lebensjahren noch einmal Familienforschung betrieben, obwohl im Grunde wohl alles erforscht gewesen war, was es über die Malfoys in Erfahrung zu bringen gab.

Lucius hatte nie gefragt, ob er noch etwas herausgefunden hatte. Aber es stand nicht zu erwarten. Immerhin hatte er von einem Tag auf den anderen seine Recherche beendet. Und hätte er etwas gefunden, hätte er es wohl niedergeschrieben. Andererseits hatte es Lucius immer ein wenig irritiert, wie unvermittelt sein Großvater, der ihm doch sonst immer Durchhaltewillen gepredigt hatte, die Sache wieder aufgegeben hatte.

Dies, zusammen mit ein paar weiteren Ungereimtheiten, hatten in Lucius immer einen leichten Zweifel hinterlassen, was die Anfänge ihrer Geschichte anging. Er war recht froh, dass Draco sie nicht aufgefallen waren, denn er hätte keine wirkliche Antwort für seinen Sohn parat gehabt, wenn er zum Beispiel gefragt hätte, warum ihre Familie eigentlich Malfoy hieß und nicht die von Whiltshire. Immerhin war der Mann derjenige, welcher den Familiennamen an die Söhne weitergab und nicht die Frau.

Ebenso seltsam war das Familienwappen mit den drei Getreideähren, etwas das nicht wirklich in das Wappen einer mittelalterlichen Zaubererfamilie passte. ähren waren ein Agrarprodukt und somit ein Symbol für die Bauern und Zauberer waren keine Bauern.

Lucius presste die Lippen zu einem schmalen Strich aufeinander. Auch in Kombination mit einem Pfau machten die ähren keinen Sinn. Lucius hatte ohnehin immer den Eindruck gehabt, dass es nicht wirklich ein Pfau war, aber es passte immer noch besser zu der Familie Malfoy als ein Pelikan, für welchen er als Jungen den Vogel, der auf dem Wappen über dem Portal eingemeißelt war, gehalten hatte.

Und schließlich war da noch das Haus selbst. Es war weit über tausend Jahre in seinen Grundmauern alt, auch wenn fast alles, was man heute von ihm sah, neueren Ursprungs war. Doch das, was noch im Keller zu sehen war und das Fundament bildete, war offenkundig nicht mit Magie errichtet worden (ebensowenig wie das Wappen von einem Zauberer aus dem Stein geschnitten worden war), so viele Werkzeugspuren konnte man noch immer erkennen. Wieso sollten Zauberer ein Haus von Muggeln errichten lassen?

Lucius verschränkte unwillig die Arme vor der Brust. Dann wandte er sich ein wenig unwillig von dem Stammbaum ab. Er wollte gerade zum Schreibtisch gehen, um sich um wichtigere Dinge, als die Grübelei über die Geschichte, zu kümmern, als sein Blick durch das Fenster fiel und er Draco über die verschneite Wiese vor dem Haus laufen sah und zwar mit seinem Besen in der Hand. Offensichtlich hatte der Junge nicht vor, jetzt seinen Ausatz zu schreiben, wie er eigentlich sollte, sondern wollte lieber eine Runde um das Haus drehen.

Mit wenigen, energischen Schritten ging Lucius zum Fenster. Seine Hand griff nach dem Knauf und drehte ihn. Dann hielt er in der Bewegung inne. Nach einem weiteren Moment drehte er den Knauf wieder nach links und zog seine Hand zurück. Er sah zu, wie Draco sich auf den Besen schwang, elegant und sicher. Der Junge beschleunigte den Besen und flog reichlich ausgelassen um die beiden japanischen Kirschbäume, welche selbst im Winter auf magische Weise blühten und Kirschen zugleich trugen.

Draco erinnerte Lucius in diesem Moment sehr an sich selbst, als er noch ein Junge gewesen war und ebenfalls auf seinem Besen durch den Garten geheizt war. Es war unglaublich lange her und ein Lächeln schlich sich auf Lucius Malfoys Gesicht, welches seine Gedanken weglenkte von Kendra Malfoy und Cuinn von Whiltshire.

Dort draußen drehte Draco Malfoy auf dem Besen seine Runden, Lucius' Sohn und sein Anblick erinnerte ihn daran, dass Reinblut und eine lange Familiengeschichte zwar etwas waren, worauf man stolz sein konnte und musste, aber dass all dies nichts wäre, ohne die Kinder, an welche man diese Geschichte weitergab. Er sagte es Draco viel zu selten (um nicht zu sagen nie), aber er liebte seinen Sohn mehr als sich selbst und das war etwas, was wohl die wenigsten Menschen, die ihn kannten, von Lucius Malfoy erwartet hatten. Dabei war es letzten Endes genau das, was die Familie Malfoy von Anfang an ausgezeichnet hatte und dasselbe, was Kendra Malfoy über sich und ihren Sohn gesagt hätte, hätte man sie gefragt.

**(Ende)**


End file.
